Tres minutos
by Sther-asr
Summary: Viñeta. En una simple tarde tres minutos es lo que basta para que todo un gran futuro se escape de tus manos. Mal Summary.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y asociados.

Estás en tu laboratorio en Grimauld Place. Vives con Harry; y no, no son pareja. O no completamente. Tienen algo… explosivo, pero sin compromisos. Nadie lo sabe, toda la comunidad mágica piensa que sólo son buenos amigos, hasta los amigos más cercanos de Harry. Tú, en cambio, no tienes nadie con quién justificar tus acciones si llega a salir a la luz.

Aunque tampoco quieres imaginarte como explotaría el mundo mágico cuando se enteraran de su casi-relación, cuando casi explota sólo con saber que eran amigos y que el Chico de Oro permitió que el Sucio Mortífago viviera con él.

Suspiras. Tienes que concentrarte, no puedes permitirte ponerte depresivo justo en este momento. Esta poción podría abrirte todas las puertas que al finalizar la guerra se cerraron en tu nariz. Y TIENES que conseguirlo. Por tus padres. Por tus amigos. Por Malfoy Manor.

Un último ingrediente, unas cuantas vueltas al sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj, y… se escuchan unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano, donde se encuentra el laboratorio.

— ¿Harry?—preguntas, sin dejar de mover el cucharón.

Una última vuelta y lo sacas. Ahora tienes que esperar tres minutos exactos para poder apagar la estufa. Y te das cuenta. No son sólo un par de pisadas las que resuenan. Parece un batallón.

— ¿Harry?—vuelves a preguntar, aunque estás seguro que no es él.

Porque Harry, por petición de él, no deja que nadie, NADIE, ni la comadreja y la sabelotodo, bajen por esas escaleras. Sólo Harry y él. Y si más de una persona está bajando por esas escaleras, es porque no puede ser nada bueno.

Agarras tu varita olvidada al lado del caldero todavía cocinándose. Y justo cuando te volteas a encarar la entrada ésta explota en miles de pedazos. Y tú piensas por un instante _"Mierda, tengo que volver a hacer la poción_ ", dando por sentado que una de esas astillas cayó dentro del caldero y la arruinó, cuando no es así.

Tú no entras en pánico. Porque sabes que los que entraron cometieron un error al hacer explotar esa puerta. Piensas con ironía que los tres minutos que le quedan de cocción a la poción es lo que tardará Harry en llegar del Departamento de Seguridad. _Apúrate, Harry_ , piensas.

Pero no contabas con que las personas que entraron a lo que tú consideras ahora tú hogar sean las personas que tienes al frente en este mismo instante.

Porque a ellos no les importa que los atrapen.

— Tía Bellatrix, Rabastan Lestrange, Sr. Nott.

— Hola, mi querido Draco—saluda ella con su voz chillona.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí?—preguntas con calma. Sabes que no saldrás vivo de ésta, pero nada te impide no intentarlo. Distraerlos hasta que llegue Harry.

— No te preocupes, muchacho. Es una visita rápida. Sabemos que tu pareja—dice con asco— viene en camino, y aunque no lo creas, no somos unos suicidas—Nott padre sonríe—. O al menos no sin una buena causa.

Y lo comprendes. Los han estado vigilando, y si han atacado, es porque saben que es el momento perfecto.

Y sabes que no saldrás vivo de ésta.

Agarras tu varita con fuerza. Al menos no te vas a dejar matar sin un poco de pelea. O al menos llevarte a uno de ellos contigo.

— ¡Expulso!—gritas, atacándolo.

Rabastan responde: — AVADA KEDAVRA.

* * *

Cuando Harry llega con su equipo y ve que todo el lugar está como lo dejó ésta mañana su preocupación se incrementa. _Draco_ , piensa. Y baja como un poseso las escaleras hacia el sótano con todos los demás pisándole los talones.

Harry escucha el grito general de asombro detrás de él. Todavía no sabe por qué, sólo le importa Draco, que está recostado contra la estufa apagada en un pequeño charco de sangre que crece poco a poco.

— ¡DRACO!—grita corriendo a su lado.

— ¡Jefe!—escucha Harry que alguien le grita tratando de detenerlo.

Ahí es cuando los ve. A los tres. Muertos.

Una sola persona contra los tres mortífagos más poderosos. Y Harry comprende cuando él mismo es incapaz de evitar soltar el mismo grito de asombro de sus compañeros.

— Oh, Draco…—gime, llegando a su lado.

Draco lo mira mientras acaricia su rostro lleno de gotas de sangre. Las lágrimas se galopan en sus ojos.

— Tres minutos exactos—dice.

Harry no entiende qué quiere decir con eso. Sólo mira dentro de sus ojos grises, y se da cuenta que no hay reproche en ella, ni decepción, pero si gran cariño, uno que si le hubieran dado un poco más de tiempo, sería el amor que los dos tanto estaban buscando.

Draco deja de respirar. Su mirada ya no lo enfoca.

Piensa por un momento que Draco es un verdadero idiota, porque se da cuenta que el rubio nunca había peleado de verdad en esas estúpidas riñas que lo eran todo de niños. Y no sabe cómo sentirse por eso, no sólo por su orgullo lastimado, haciéndole creer que lo podía vencer fácilmente; también porque… en realidad, Draco nunca quiso hacerle daño, ni a él ni a nadie.

Todo el resentimiento que quedaba por esos años se esfumaron, y Harry no sabe qué hacer, porque Draco ya se ha ido, y lo quiere más.

— Wow—dice uno de los aurores—, los mató a los tres, en tres minutos.

— Y todavía tenía fuerzas, mira que para aun así acordarse de apagar esta poción…—dice otro, que tocó con un dedo el caldero todavía hirviente soltando un alarido.

— _Tres minutos exactos_ —repite Harry. Los tres minutos que le tomó llegar, los tres minutos que, se da cuenta, le faltaban a la poción y Draco tomó como referencia.

Harry recuerda que esa era la poción en la que Draco había depositado todas sus esperanzas y ambiciones. Lo mira con cariño, cierra con su mano sus ojos vacíos y deposita un beso en sus labios todavía tibios.

Esta vez el grito de asombro fue mayor, pero Harry no le dio la más mínima importancia.

— Me aseguraré de que ésta poción salga a la luz, te lo prometo—dice besándolo una vez más.

Sin dejar de apreciar y acariciar el rostro de Draco da órdenes de sacar los cuerpos de esos mortífagos de ahí.

Y cuando Harry al fin se queda solo deja ir sus lágrimas sabiéndose perdido de su gran amor.


End file.
